


【中太】关于女装

by Seek0



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: Other, 中太, 文豪野犬同人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seek0/pseuds/Seek0
Summary: OOC预警！中太（伪）🚗注意！女装中x宰在半次元看教程时，看到个构图我第一反应中太因为那个高跟鞋踩手就很涩很A很飒女装中x宰起因：宰：中也穿女装的话……今天你想怎么都可以哦~中也：呵，这可是你说的（露出核善的微笑）然后……慢条斯理套上裙子，点上烟，穿丝袜，蹬高跟，踹开门抽根烟侧头吐个气，挑眉勾唇然后一脚压制住宰的行动宰：………中：呵，要是以为我会那么容易就羞耻可就是如你所愿了，说吧，想几天下不了床？然后不管他回答什么就各种play嗨，中间有脱下裙子给宰套上继续中：女装开心吗？宰：真是没有羞耻心的蛞蝓啊中：哦，那之前是谁哭着求我继续的？宰：呀~那是治子不是我太宰哦（其实就是套上女装后中也刻意过分温柔折磨就是不让他🐍所以……）好了我没了躺平画不出来的我除了脑补莫得选择
Relationships: 情人
Kudos: 9





	【中太】关于女装

“chuya~看！我买了什么~”

啊，又来了……那条该死的青花鱼

本来在家享受难得假期的中也险些捏碎手中的红酒杯，不耐烦地转头看向翻窗进来的的某人。

“青花鱼你就不能正常一点吗？！”

而来者笑得格外不怀好意，刻意拉长的尾音活泼地上翘，明明就是一副坏心眼的模样，偏生伪装的无害又单纯。

“哇，好伤心~好心送你的礼物都不看一下的……”他夸张地抱着礼物做心碎状。

中也面无表情地接过礼物盒并打开，嫌弃地‘啧’了声。

“又是女装，太宰你这家伙……”中也咬牙切齿，拽过对方的波洛领结就要开揍。

继以大小姐语气说出‘下不为例哦’后，这条青花鱼就开始变着花样来耍他——这已经是第三套女装了——然而这次，只一句话，就让他打消了原本想要暴揍对方一顿的念头。

“中也穿女装的话，今天你想怎么都可以哦~”

在被威胁时他居然还主动缩短了距离，语调甜腻地在自己耳边说着暧昧不清的话，毫不掩饰自身的企图，带着十足的恶趣味，让中也冷笑出声。

“呵，这可是你说的，不要后悔。”中也松开手，将对方踹坐在地，直接开始扯开衣服，扔到一边，准备套裙子。

“……居然这么听话么？”太宰眨巴眨巴眼，虽然中也会同意在他意料之中，但没想到他会当面开始换。

“要是以为我会那么容易就羞耻可就是如你所愿了。”

中也毫无疑问是故意的，已经不再是从前的他很清楚自己的优势在哪，也在充分发挥着。

他故意脱得很快，然后慢条斯理地套上裙子，还抽空点了根烟，坐在太宰大腿上穿丝袜，蹬高跟。

从太宰的角度看去，他的双腿在一点一点地黑丝包裹，逐渐隐去肌肉带来的线条，显得柔和又禁欲。

但太宰治清楚地知道那双腿所蕴含的力量，曾经一度让他以为自己的腰要被夹断了，更不用说那该死的蛞蝓飞踢了。

太宰明显在分神，中也嗤笑了声，然后直接用脚压制住对方的行动。

他利用高跟鞋后跟的空隙固定住了对方一只手，另一只脚有意无意的靠在对方脆弱的下体附近。

“喂喂……中也，你想干什……咳咳！”感受到危机的太宰不由得曲起了腿，

中原中也深吸了口烟，俯下身冲对方那张脸吐了口气，在对方不适皱眉时挑眉勾唇露出一个恶意的笑。

“干你啊，青、花、鱼！”

“哦？小矮子想反攻吗……所以才同意穿女装？”太宰饶有兴趣地笑了起来，用没被固定住的手搭在对方腰上，似有若无地摩挲着。

中也俯视着他，抬脚在对方鼓起的裆部不轻不重地碾了碾，挑衅地笑了，

“因为这，已经开始兴奋的人还好意思说？”

“chuya不乖哦，明明是我的狗……”太宰低低地笑着，顺着腰肢滑下，握住那只折磨人的脚踝，抬眸笑得格外妖冶。

“中也大小姐的样子可真美啊，令我想要独占享用呢……”

“但还少了一点哦……”他指指自己的唇，说：

“需要我帮忙上色吗？”

中也挑眉，对着他的唇直接啃了下去。

“嘶……狗狗就这么喜欢咬？……唔……”吸气声于唇舌交缠中溢出，模糊的声音里却带着笑意，这个带着血腥味的吻逐渐加深，带着不容抗拒的意味，炽热直接的令他几乎无法呼吸。

“哈……搞清楚立场啊，太宰。”中也在太宰窒息前结束了这一吻，舔舐着唇边的血珠，笑得肆意又张扬。

“就算是上色，也该是你沾染上我的颜色啊……”太宰此刻的唇瓣因血色晕染更加鲜艳，面上泛着红晕，眼眸湿润狼狈喘息的模样更是令他心情愉悦。

“呵，小矮子，这些技巧还是我以前用过的呢……”太宰毫不客气地回敬道：

“四年来就没有些从别人身上学些新……唔！”中也直接吻了过去，好堵住那张总是喜欢用恶心的话语掩饰真实想法的嘴……从很早以前他就想这么干了。

中也咬着对方的下唇，看似凶猛地啃噬着，却用舌尖抚慰着对方敏感的上壁与舌根，并与之交缠，吞咽下所有压抑的呻吟与吐息，不留给他任何喘息的余地。

“技不如人，那就甘拜下风……太宰，这可是你自己说过的……”中也半跨坐在他身上，一手按着他的脑袋在耳边压低嗓子刻意说着，一手划着圈，顺着胸膛起伏向下滑去……

（未完待续）


End file.
